


Silver Dinner

by Jasni16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasni16/pseuds/Jasni16
Summary: Daily life of Vampire Chanyeol and his human boyfriend.





	Silver Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutestchanyeoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/gifts).



> I tried my best to make it longer and better... but I was so busy that I couldn't do more than this. It's not great, but I hope you like it Trish! Happy Birthday!

Having a human boyfriend isn’t as complicated as it’s shown in movies and books. But then again, maybe it’s just Chanyeol who found the perfect human. 

It’s evening now and he knows he’s late. There was an emergency at his night club and he had to rush in the middle of the night to deal with the loss of electricity. Sometimes, he doesn’t know if he’s the owner or the handyman of his club. 

It took till past 6 AM to fix the problem, and there was no way he could come home at that time. The dawn is fatal to his kind. So, he had to wait. And then, Jongdae came over to complain after fighting with his girlfriend. Entertaining his sad best friend is the second rule in the best friends’ book. 

Jongdae finally left after getting a call from his girlfriend. It never fails to amuse Chanyeol how fast the former forgets his anger or sadness with just a call from his girlfriend.

He drives a little over the speed limit to get home faster, wondering if his boyfriend has gotten his note. 

 

“Hey Soo, did you get my note?” Chanyeol asks as soon as he reaches home. 

The smaller boy looks up from his book. “Of course I got it. You taped it to my forehead while I was sleeping.”

Chanyeol chuckles nervously, “I’m sorry, I said I’ll be back before dawn but… well, it took till dawn and the Jongdae came over.”

Kyungsoo closes his book and looks up, staring at the taller. “That’s okay, it’s not like I was worried that you were dead in a ditch somewhere or anything. It’s not like I had to cancel our brunch reservations. It’s not like I made any food for the picnic we planned.”

Chanyeol gulps. “My phone died and I kinda didn’t think of calling from Jongdae’s…,” he trails nervously. 

“I’m sorry Soo! I swear I will make it up to you! Let’s go out for dinner! Please?” he tries, using his best puppy face. 

Kyungsoo stares at him impassively before nodding. “Alright, I know a good place.”

Chanyeol sighs in relief, thanking his lucky stars that Kyungsoo seems to agree easily. He watches Kyungsoo go in their room to get dressed. 

It doesn’t take long and soon, they are on their way to the restaurant. The ride was eerily silent, with only curt remarks from Kyungsoo for everything Chanyeol says. Hopefully, Kyungsoo will be in a better mood after dinner. After all, the way to the human’s heart is through his stomach. 

The place is very elegant. It looks like one of those places formal dinners and parties are arranged. Chanyeol doesn’t mind. He can afford the place due to his long-life savings. Besides, Kyungsoo deserves this. 

Seems like Kyungsoo has already reserved their table and food. The waiters bring the food within seconds of their sitting. Chanyeol beams. Everything looks delicious and he can’t wait for them to have a nice delicious dinner!

“OUCH!”

Chanyeol lets his spoon drop as soon as he touches it. The skin where he touched it still looks red and the burn scar will probably last for a few more minutes. 

Kyungsoo continues eating his food nonchalantly, like Chanyeol didn’t just burn his finger just from touching the spoon! 

“S-Soo? Did you pre-book the right requirements for the dinner?” Chanyeol asks, a little nervously.

“Of course.”

Realizing the implication, Chanyeol groans. “Soo! That’s not fair! Asking for silverware specifically just so I can’t eat is beyond petty.”

Kyungsoo lifts his eyes from his food, “We can leave right now if you want.”

Chanyeol blinks. “No! I promised we can go wherever you want, and I intend to keep it,” he shakes his head furiously.

Dinner went by with Chanyeol longingly staring at the food as well as carefully observing Kyungsoo’s mood. At the end, Kyungsoo asked for Chanyeol’s food to be packed for a take away, much to the vampire’s delight.

When the night falls, and it’s time to head to bed, Chanyeol just stands across their shared king-sized bed as he watches his boyfriend settle in.

“Come on Soo! That’s just mean! I said I’m sorry!”

Kyungsoo ignores the giant as he continues to snuggle into the comforter. His silver ring, bracelet and clip on earrings shine bright under the night light. 

The night goes by without Kyungsoo yielding to his boyfriend’s pleas and Chanyeol sleeping on the couch. 

The taller is certainly ecstatic when all the silver in the house is stored away at the end of the least used cupboard by morning. He knows he’s finally forgiven and swears to himself that he’d never do something stupid like that again. 

Kissing Kyungsoo always fills him with fire, but kissing their fights away leave embers in his heart. And Kyungsoo is always extra nice after he’s cooled down, letting Chanyeol get away with almost anything. And he’s gonna take full advantage of that, he thinks as he pushes the younger to the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who read this, thank you for reading! This work is inspired by a prompt I have seen on pinterest!


End file.
